Chick Flick
by T'PeeJ
Summary: How does Tony react to a chick flick when Abby has picked it! TABBY!


Title: Chick Flick

Author: T'PeeJ

FANDOM: Navy NCIS

RATING: G

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where.

SUMMARY: How does Tony react to a chick flick when Abby has picked it!

DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS and DPB is the second greatest being in the cosmos!

This is for clutterklutz because she asked me to write a Tabby. I told someone about this idea (I think it was clutterklutz, but I could be wrong) so I am going to use it now.

Tony had asked Abby if she wanted to come over to his place and watch a movies. She said yes and she would bring over her favorite movie. That had been fine with Tony until he started to get worried what kind of chick flick she would bring. He was going to show his favorite movie, so at some point in the evening there would be some fun on the screen.

'Oh dear God,' thought Tony. 'What kind of mess did I get myself into?' Stopping at the store, Tony went inside to get some snacks and drinks. As he walked around, Tony looked over at the video the store had to rent. Winding through the racks, the Special Agent started to notice all the chick flicks out there. "Sense and Sensibility" It's a British movie with lots of lace in it. Tony shook his head no. 'Oh,' thought Tony. He was in for a long night.

Looking around Tony saw a list of 'Chick Flicks' movies. Tony looked at the long list. "I wonder which one Abby will bring over with her?" said Tony as he saw '**Breakfast at Tiffany's**', '**Cat on a Hot Tin Roof**', '**His Girl Friday**', '**Some Like It Hot**', '**Pretty Woman**'.

Tony remembered seeing 'Some like it hot' with his mother once when he was little. Tony had been sick and the movie was on TV, his mother let him move to the sofa in the family room and watch it with her. It was one of his Mother's favorite movies. It made it Tony laugh. Maybe Tony would get lucky and Abby will bring that movie over.

Tony took his chips and dips (somewhere in his apartment there was a whip, but Tony wasn't sure if he should admit that to Abby) and big bottles of Coke and microwave popcorn to the checkout. He payed for them and headed for his place.

Abby got off work and meet up with Kate at the front door. "Kate," said Abby.

"Abby," said Kate. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"I'm going over to Tony's to watch movies with him," said the Goth. "I have my favorite movie with me and he is going to show his favorite too." Abby smiled at Kate. She could see Kate's working on what would be her favorite movie.

"Well that should be fun," said Kate.

"Yeah," said Abby. "It should be." The two moved off to their cars and left the parking lot.

Abby started out for Tony's and stopped long enough to get just enough real food in her to survive on the snacks that Tony was going to have. She got to there, the Goth got out of her car and headed up to the apartment. Abby always ran up stairs, didn't matter if they were ten steps or four, she ran. She always thought it was funny.

Pushing on the door bell, Abby waited for Tony to open the door.

Tony opened the door, he smiled at his friend. "Come on in Abby," said Tony.

Abby walked into a very man's apartment. The place was dark and had bits and pieces of furniture. Most defiantly hit Goodwill or St Vinny's or curb finding. Tony was suppose to come from money, but Abby sure couldn't see it.

"Make yourself at home," said Tony.

"That I will," said Abby as she sit down on the sofa.

"So would you like a coke, Abby?" asked Tony as he closed the door.

"A coke would be good, Tony and ice too," said Abby as she put her bag down on the coffee table. Abby wasn't surprised to see a plasma TV.

Tony came back with a large glass with Coke and ice in it. He handed it to Abby and she took a big drink from the glass.

"That hit the spot," said Abby. As she put the glass down, "Do you have a coaster?"

"No," said Tony with a laugh. "Just put it down, Abby."

"Okay,"said Abby as she put it down on the table. "So who's film do you want to watch first?"

"Mom always said Ladies first," said Tony with a slight smile on his face.

"Well thank you Mrs. DiNozzo," said Abby. "But show me the lady first!"

Tony started to laugh, "Abby I was talking about you," said the agent.

Abby turn to smile at Tony. "Tony, I am a great many things," said Abby. "But a lady... doesn't come close to me."

"Oh I don't believe that one, Abs," said Tony.

"You don't trust me?" said Abby. She smiled those black lips. "I am a female, but lady, don't think so."

"Oh Abbbbbby," said Tony. "You are very much female and ummmm those lips say lady to me."

Abby starts to laugh again. "Okay Tony," said

Abby. "If you believe I am a lady, then I am."

"Thank you," says Tony. "Now give me your movie."

Abby reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD and handed it to Tony.

The agent just stared at the movie. Looking up at Abby, "Your favorite movie is 'The Crow' with Brandon Lee?" said Tony.

"Yeah," said Abby. "What did you think I was going to bring?"

"I don't know, Pretty woman," said Tony.

"Me like a movie like Pretty Woman?" said Abby as she laughed. "Come on Tony. Me watch something as sweet as that? Just put the damn movie in the machine and give me some popcorn or chips and dips."

"Alright,"said Tony as he put the disc into the DVD player.


End file.
